Congruent with the NIH Roadmap, the University of Wisconsin-Madison (UW) is committed to accelerating the translation of scientific discovery into improved human health. Our overall strategy will be to couple catalytic investment of new resources with the integration, synergy and amplification of existing resources. The CTSA planning grant will be used to create an Institute for Clinical Research (ICTR). As the umbrella for coordinating clinical and translational research efforts, the ICTR will address three major areas: 1) how to make an array of research resources available and accessible to the largest possible number of investigators involved in any aspect of clinical and translational research; 2) how to best integrate and tailor career development support with multiple points of entry to address the needs of a variety of different learners; and3) how to most effectively disseminate research advances within the immediate care environment, throughout Wisconsin and nationally in a way that improves clinical practice. As we develop the ICTR during the Planning Grant we propose to accomplish the following specific aims: [unreadable] Specific Aim 1: Identify ways to best organize and coordinate existing and new research support infrastructure for optimal efficiency and accessibility to clinical and translational researchers and trainees. [unreadable] Specific Aim 2: Outline the processes and procedures necessary to build on and coordinate existing career development programs in clinical and translational research and develop new curricula to meet the needs of the largest number of learners. [unreadable] Specific Aim 3: Develop an infrastructure that will make possible coordination of existing and developing academic-community partnerships throughout Wisconsin to facilitate dissemination of research into practice, stimulate community-based participatory research, and increase opportunities for citizens throughout the state to participate in clinical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Work groups and design teams with members appropriate to the respective Specific Aims will address individual components essential to the creation of an effective ICTR and submit reports to the CTSA Planning Grant leaders who will evaluate and integrate appropriate elements from the documents into the overall CTSA application due March, 2007. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]